


Endlessly, He Said

by spaceconspiracy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceconspiracy/pseuds/spaceconspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony holds Steve back, but Wade keeps on running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly, He Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a year or so old and I'm the kind of person who likes to post old stuff just to say that I did.

It happens in slow motion.

 

Slow, agonizing motion, in a way that reminds Wade of all those poorly done action films, or even a few scenes out of Sherlock, and he would laugh if he could, but he can't. Not right now, not when Peter – Pete, Peter, Spidey – is falling, falling, falling, to his knees, on the ground, and Wade can no longer tell the difference between his suit and the blood.

 

“No.”

 

The word is ripped from more than one throat, but he can't tell you, or even his boxes, if one of them is his. All he knows is that Peter – beautiful, mortal Peter – is staring at him with eyes too wide and too shining and pupils blown far too wide. All he knows is that he can feel agony coming from every direction, and he's wanted to die for a very long time, but not as much as he does in this moment.

 

There's more screaming, more explosions.

 

[Oh, we love explosions.]

 

Wade's running.

 

He's not Deadpool, not in this moment, Deadpool isn't even real any way, none of it is, but it feels real enough for him, and so he runs. He runs and there's somebody else screaming Peter's name – his Peter – but he's the only one there, the only one at Peter's side, collecting him into his arms and tearing away his mask.

 

“Spidey,” he chokes, touching Peter's cheek with a delicacy he didn't even know he was made of.

 

“Get away from him,” that's Steve Rogers right there, Captain America, screaming and crying, and Iron Man with his faceplate lifted up and his huge, dark eyes stunned into blankness. Deadpool – Wade – doesn't care about them, and he'd kill them if it wouldn't upset Peter. But Peter's dead, dead, dead, here in his arms, with unseeing eyes and a horrified twist to his mouth, and Wade doesn't think he's seen so much blood in his whole life, and that says a lot.

 

“Cap,” a voice that Wade doesn't know – maybe that Hawkeye character – says, and he'd give anything if they would all just shut up.

 

[Please, shut up.]

 

<Please.>

 

“Shut up.”

 

_Peter, beautiful, innocent, so very, very good, Peter, staring at him with something in his eyes that's Wade never seen before. At least, not when he's around, or in the room, or possibly even in someone's life. He's seen the Superhusbands look at each other like that, and it always hurt, but now Peter is. Peter, his Peter._

_Peter touches him with a softness that Wade's never felt, kisses him with a strange sort of pressure undern_ _eath that Wade didn't even known existed. Peter, telling him that everything's okay, that everything will be okay._

_Forever, he said._

 

 

 


End file.
